1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable pet carrier having two sections which may be disassembled for storage and assembled into a unit for transporting a pet. More particularly, the portable pet carrier has a lower section which has wheels on its lower surface and an upper section attached to the lower section with an elongated tow handle on the top of the upper section so that the carrier may be easily moved with a large pet therein without having to carry the pet and the carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art pet carriers have an upper half and a lower half and are made partly from a synthetic material but generally have a metal door and other metal parts. Additionally, the upper and lower halves of prior art pet carriers are held together with screw connectors or clips which require a screwdriver, a wrench or other tool for assembly and disassembly. The prior art carriers must be lifted and carried by the user to move the pet from place to place such as into an airport or an automobile.